equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dash
|hair = |skin = |voice = Ashleigh Ball|race = Human Pegasus (in Equestria)|occupation = Student at Canterlot High The Rainbooms' lead vocalist and electric guitarist|nicknames =Dash |relatives = |cutie mark = Blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with cloud.|residence = Canterlot}} Rainbow Dash is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is known as Canterlot's resident jock, being the captain of every sports teams at Canterlot High. She is also the leader, songwriter, lead vocalist, and the guitarist of her band, The Rainbooms. She represents the element of loyalty. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Dash is first mentioned to have had a falling out with the Applejack. After Twilight Sparkle is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), she comes to help her, alongside the rest of her four friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. At this point, it is revealed that she and her four friends had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged by someone else that the sale had been moved to a different day. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. Rainbow tells Twilight that she will only help her become Princess of the Fall Formal if she beats her in a soccer match, with the first to make five goals winning. Rainbow easily wins, but she helps Twilight anyway, telling her that she was testing her determination. When Sunset threatens Twilight after begin corrupted by the Element of Magic and tries to eliminate Twilight, Rainbow Dash and the others protect her, and the Element of Magic, refusing to kill its true wielder, imbues Rainbow with the Element of Loyalty, giving her a half-pony form, allowing her and the others to defeat Sunset and reform her. Rainbow then helps with teaching Sunset the true value of friendship after Twilight returns home to Equestria. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the Fall Formal, picking up Scootaloo and giving her a ride. Her wings and pony ears vanish when the portal to Equestria closes after Twilight's departure. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks , in Rainbow Rocks.]] Rainbow Dash reappears in the sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays lead guitar in the band, the Rainbooms. She is first seen in this film helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. As the leader of the Rainbooms, she is initially the lead vocalist as well as the guitarist and songwriter. When Twilight returns to the human world, she takes over as lead vocalist. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash shows moments of egotism, taking credit for the formation of the Rainbooms, frequently stating that it's her band since she's the leader, judging her friends' performances, and being reluctant to play songs that Fluttershy had written. After Sunset Shimmer's speech, she finally sees the error of her ways and acknowledges that it is "our band" and not just hers, and she allows the band to play a song Fluttershy wrote. Music to My Ears Rainbow Dash appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. [[Guitar Centered|'Guitar Centered']] Rainbow Dash plays a major role in the Guitar Centered animated short, where she duels Trixie Lulamoon in an electric guitar battle over a coveted double-necked guitar to replace her broken one. Rainbow Dash wins the duel when she suddenly transforms into her pony-like state and blows Trixie away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, she forfeits the prize to Trixie and decides to instead buy the guitar she used in their fight. Pinkie on The One Rainbow also plays a somewhat major role in the Pinkie on the One animated short, in which she tries to get Pinkie to help her find a drummer for her band. After seeing that Pinkie needs an outlet for her energy, she decides to let her become the drummer in her band. [[Player Piano|'Player Piano']] Rainbow Dash appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, voicing frustration about Rarity's lateness and correcting Pinkie Pie on the proper name of a keytar. [[A Case for the Bass|'A Case for the Bass']] Rainbow appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point glaring angrily at the two for trying to scam her. performing Shake Your Tail at Canterlot High.]] Shake Your Tail! Rainbow sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a sports theme and eventually combining her and her friends' themes into one. Perfect Day for Fun Rainbow sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she is bested by both Applejack and Spike at a high striker game. My Past is Not Today Rainbow briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after Sunset's defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of classic rock and ultimately smashing a guitar. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the Friendship Games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. Rainbow helps motivate her classmates to win the games with a spirited song, ponying up at the end. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, where she passes the chemistry, baking, and carpentry contests, but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "hippopotamus". She and Sunset Shimmer are paired up in the motocross portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's Twilight Sparkle accidentally summons carnivorous plants from Equestria in the middle of the race, Dash turns around to save Sunset's life in an act of loyalty. She ponies up a second time and wards off the plants, allowing Sunset to win the relay, before getting her magic absorbed by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In the first preview teaser, The Science of Magic, Rainbow is the last to be examined by Sunset Shimmer who, after the events with the other Rainbooms resulted in her being injured somehow, has decided to examine Rainbow from a separate room. As Rainbow assumes her half-pony form and rocks out on her guitar, it causes a rainbow-colored stream of energy to flow through the wire from Rainbow's guitar to the laptop in the separate room where Sunset is analyzing Rainbow, causing the laptop screen to explode in Sunset's face, leaving a rainbow-colored splash all over the inside of the window, and leading to Sunset making her final inconclusive result before passing out from her injuries. Pinkie Spy High.]] In the second preview teaser, Pinkie Spy, Rainbow, along with Pinkie Pie, is attempting to spy on the Crystal Prep athletes, but can't out of fear of Pinkie's crazy antics giving away their position and alerting the rival school to their presence. In the end, Rainbow finally snaps at Pinkie and yells at her so loudly, that it's Rainbow that ends up alerting the Crystal Prep team to her presence instead. Though Pinkie and Rainbow escape, all they've really done is leave their rival school's athletes completely confused by what they just witnessed after Rainbow got their attention with her outburst. Personality Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty and is brave, bold, and a tomboy. But she has several hidden fears in herself that she cannot handle. Though she often appears arrogant like when she sings Awesome As I Wanna Be to show everyone during the Musical Showcase that she's awesome, she still has a kind heart and is always there for her friends when they need her. She also serves as a trainer and player for her sport teams at school. Hasbro online description Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Rainbow Dash is Canterlot high’s spirited and sporty superstar. She also happens to be the captain of just about every sports team at school. You’d have to look really hard to find a trophy that doesn’t have her name on it. The only thing Rainbow Dash values more than winning is loyalty. So now she’s teaming up with Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her gal pals to take back the crown from Sunset Shimmer and restore harmony in Canterlot. Because Rainbow Dash knows that there’s no ‘I’ in team, but there is in friendship. Rainbow Rocks description She’s brimming with confidence, but Rainbow Dash has the skills to back it up. When she shreds the bass guitar, she always adds something special, electrifying the crowd with her stand-out performance. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Rainbow Dash gets her friends together to form The Rainbooms band! She's as awesome as she wants to be when she shows off her lightning-fast guitar skills. Her rockin' style really shines when the band finds their groove! Friendship Games description Rainbow Dash is the ultimate team player. Fun fact: She's loyal to her bandmates, The Rainbooms. Merchandise Four dolls of Rainbow Dash have been released for Equestria Girls ''in 2013: one as a standard doll, another in a fashion set with an extra outfit, next with a super long hair, and in the School Pep Rally set (as a Toys "R" Us exclusive). Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "This sporty girl dares to wear bold colors like no others!" Five dolls have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another is a "''Doll and Pony set" with the pony version of herself, another in the Rainbow Rocks ''neon single, the next is a "''Design and Decorate" doll with a stamp and stencil set, and the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing the outfit similar to Friendship Through the Ages). And so far, three dolls of Rainbow Dash will be release for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Motorcross event, another for the School Spirit single, and the next in a two-pack with Twilight Sparkle (as an ASDA exclusive). A doll of Rainbow Dash (wearing her school clothes) was released in 2014 for the "Equestria Girls Collection" single. And a Rainbow Dash doll with molded hair was release in 2014 for the "Budget" series. Quotes See also * Rainbow Dash's Equestrian counterpart on the MLP: FiM wiki. Gallery es:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash pt-br:Rainbow Dash Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Main characters Category:Athletes Category:Musicians